Kokowa Momoka
is the main character of the Pretty Cure fanseries Ageha Rose Pretty Cure!. Momoka is a light hearted and clumsy, yet very shy girl, who has yet to learn a lot about life. Momoka's alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of the lights of fragments of crystals. Momoka, whose real name is , is the youngest princess of a faraway country, who has been sent to earth in order to learn about a normal girl's life. History "Momoka is Here" Appearance Momoka has light pink colored hair, which she has tied into twin tails, hold by white ribbons. Momoka wears a dark purple blossom in her hair. Her eyes are deep pink colored. Momoka wears a bright pink colored dress, which is tied around the tops of her shoulders. She has a deep pink colored ribbon tied around her hips. Underneath the dress, she wears a white sweater. She wears purple sneakers and white socks with frills. Momoka is usually seen carrying a brown bag with her. Personality Momoka is a light hearted and very clumsy girl, who appears to be cheerful and happy-go-lucky at first sight. Yet, Momoka is actually very shy and is afraid of talking with people she's never met before. According to Satoshi, Momoka's shyness is her biggest weakness, as she would be a wonderful princess if she just could express her happy nature. Around her close friends and family, Momoka is able to show her true nature. Though being still rather calm, Momoka is now able to express herself the way she actually feels. She gets excited fast and is overall said to be rather cute. When being around strangers, however, Momoka stumbles over her words and usually hides behind her shyness, hoping that others would speak for her. Relationships *'Ichino Satoshi:' Satoshi is an acquaintance of Momoka's family, who accompanied her to Japan. Satoshi, who takes over the task of looking after Momoka, is a serious, yet friendly person, who has sworn to protect Momoka no matter what. When Momoka introduced herself as "Kokowa Momoka" (ここはモモカ) to Kasumi, Satoshi asked Momoka if she was serious. *'Sakuraba Kasumi:' Kasumi was the first friend Momoka made when she first arrived in Japan. Kasumi is a hot-blooded and determined, yet gentle and very kind young girl, who wonders what Momoka tries to hide from her. She later revealed that she and Momoka would attend the same school. *'Asuka Lisa:' Lisa is the "top idol" of Momoka's school and happens to be the class president of her class. Even though Momoka deeply admires Lisa, Momoka has serious problems holding a conversation with her. Momoka always states that she is "dazzled by her sparkling appearance". Yet, it is obvious that Momoka is simply too shy to talk with her. *'Yasuaki Fuusa:' Fuusa is the daughter of the school's headmaster and the quite strict vice president of the student council. Though being strict, Fuusa is admired by many people and many want to be friends with her. However, due to being unable to form real friendships, Fuusa feels lonely. Strangely, when she's around Momoka, she feels a lot more like any other girl of her age. *'Tojo Mahiru:' Mahiru is a sweet and kind girl, whose family owns a pastry shop right next to the place Momoka and Satoshi stay. *'Koise Kohaku:' Kohaku is a little girl from Sasanqua Oceans, who came to Baraohara, to watch over the power of the red shiny jewel. *'Princess Sakura:' Sakura is Momoka's older sister, who still lives at Rosa Persica along with their parents and their brother. Etymology - Kokowa comes from meaning "heart", combined with meaning "harmony". In conclusion, Kokowa means "harmony of the heart". However, "kokowa" may also come from "ここは", which is pronounced the same in Japanese. means "here is". - Momoka is a Japanese given name traditionally used for girls, which most likely comes from meaning "peach", and meaning "flower". Momoka would then mean "peach flower". Cure Prism is the first Pretty Cure to transform. She is Kokowa Momoka's alter ego, who holds the power of the lights of fragments of crystals. Cure Prism's theme color is white. Transformation "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Heart!": Pretty Cure, Unlock My Heart! is the transformation phrase used by Momoka to transform into Cure Prism. Momoka requires her Heart Dreamer to transform. Trivia *Much like Cure Rhythm, Cure Prism's main theme is white, while her sub color is pink. *Like Cure Black, Cure Prism is a lead Cure whose theme is not pink, yet has pink as a sub color. Gallery Kokowa Momoka.png|Kokowa Momoka References Category:White Cures Category:Ageha Rose Pretty Cure! Category:Lead Cures